prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
World Wrestling Entertainment
World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. (WWE) is a publicly traded, privately controlled integrated media (focusing in television, internet, and live events), sports, and entertainment company dealing primarily in the professional wrestling industry, with major revenue sources also coming from movies, music, product licensing, and direct product sales. Vince McMahon is the majority owner and Chairman of the company and his wife Linda McMahon holds the position of Chief Executive Officer (CEO). Together with their children, Executive Vice President of Global Media Shane McMahon and Senior Vice President of Creative Writing Stephanie McMahon, the McMahons hold approximately 70% of WWE's economic interest and 96% of all voting power in the company. The company's global headquarters are located at 1241 East Main Street in Stamford, Connecticut, with international offices in Los Angeles, New York City, London, and Toronto. The company was previously known as Titan Sports, Inc. before changing to World Wrestling Federation Entertainment, Inc., and most recently becoming World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. WWE's business focus is on professional wrestling. It is currently the largest wrestling promotion in the world, and holds an extensive library of videos representing a significant portion of the visual history of professional wrestling. The promotion previously existed as the Capitol Wrestling Corporation, which promoted under the banner of the World Wide Wrestling Federation (WWWF), and later the World Wrestling Federation (WWF). WWE promotes under three brands; RAW, SmackDown! and NXT. WWE is also home to three of the eight internationally recognized world heavyweight titles. WWE's revenue in fiscal 2006 (from May 2005 to April 2006) was approximately $400 million (US), with a net profit of approximately $47 million. As of August 2006, the company's market capitalization is over $1 billion (US). Its stock is traded on the NYSE as WWE. Last Pay-Per-View Event * Elimination Chamber (February 20, 2011) Next Pay-Per-View Event * WrestleMania (April 3, 2011) Championships and accomplishments Current champions :As of , . Accomplishments Current developmental territory champions Defunct championships *World Tag Team Championship (WWE) (1971-2010) *WWE Unified Tag Team Championship (2009-2010) *WWE Women's Championship (1956-2010) *WWE Cruiserweight Championship (1991-2007)1 *WWE Hardcore Championship (1998-2002) *WWE European Championship (1997-2002) *WCW World Heavyweight Championship (2001)2 *WCW World Tag Team Championship (2001)2 *WWF Light Heavyweight Championship (1981-2001) (recognized officially 1997-2001) *WWF Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (1991) *WWF Women's Tag Team Championship (1983-1989) *WWF Canadas, Championship (1985-1986) *WWF International Heavyweight Championship (1959-1963, 1982-1985) *WWF Junior Heavyweight Championship (1967-1985) *WWF International Tag Team Championship (1969-1985) *WWF World Martial Arts Heavyweight Championship (1978-1985) *WWF North American Heavyweight Championship (1979-1981) *WWWF United States Championship (1970-1975) *WWWF United States Tag Team Championship (1963-1967) 1WCW Cruiserweight title from 1991 to 2002 2Acquisition of WCW and ECW. See also *History *Roster *Alumni *Event history *WWE PPV *Wrestlers Real Names *WWE Board of Directors *Monday Night RAW 1993-Present *Friday Night Smackdown 1999-Present *ECW 2006-2010 *WWE Superstars 2009-Present *WWE NXT! 2010-Present *Where Are They Now *Greatest RAW Moments *WWE magazine *Wildest Superstars in WWE *The Top 25 WWE Big Men External links *WWE.com (Official Website) *Official WWE Corporate Website *WWE Stock *Official WWE Japanese Website World Wrestling Entertainment *